


【武战道跨年24H/2:00】锦雾

by Driftandsea



Category: Arc of War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea
Summary: 演员风（30）x歌星傲（28），会有后续，看我心情成年人的一见钟情就是419【喂】R18，主要是右位视角的肉
Kudos: 3





	【武战道跨年24H/2:00】锦雾

他们在电梯里接了一个长吻。

傲长空起的头，他刚喝了杯葡萄酒，舌上带着些微的酸与涩，凑到风万里身前时看到对方指了指电梯上的告示。

【禁止倚靠】

明星演员低声复述一遍，傲长空咕哝了句“不解风情。”然后偏着头去吻他的唇，风万里也就顺势拦住他的腰，尽量让自己别往电梯上倚，一双不知给少女们签过多少名的手落在暗紫苑红的衣料上，显得越发白，骨节分明的，像是裹了雪的竹子。他们能够嗅到彼此颈上的香水味，雪松和纸莎草在空气中切出一片银芒，麝香胡椒和柑橘则包裹住锋利的刃，把尖锐变成暧昧，进而变成战场。他们衣料交叠，唇齿交错，任葡萄酒和大吉岭茶的余味在口腔中回踱，腾上轻颤的睫毛，再磨碎了落回面颊，覆盖上一层薄红。

这姿势任谁看了都会觉得他们是热恋期的情侣，但傲长空清楚，这不过是信手拈来的谎，假的像小成本电影，却也是真情实感的即兴表演。

他其实也算是第一次见风万里。对方年纪不比他大上多少，资历却要老上一轮，早在傲长空还在为初升高要填哪个学校烦恼的时候，风万里就已经拍完了他的第一部戏，被一众初高中少女奉为男神追捧。而风万里在全国最有名的电影学院打磨演技的时候，傲长空才刚刚抱着吉他试着谱曲。等到他终于从酒吧的灯影声色里走上舞台，风万里已经拿了几个颇有分量的奖杯，开了那场震惊大众的新闻发布会。

在那以后，在傲长空展露头角，开始见识到聚光灯有多么刺眼以后，风万里便顶着同性恋影星的争议头衔淡出了舆论圈，戏还是在演，每一部也都多多少少得了些奖项，只是不在大众面前现身，只留那些活在荧幕里的角色于人心底。他始终也没机会得见这位或许已经可以称得上传奇的天才一面。

“所以能见到这位神龙见首不见尾的大咖，是不是证明我现在也挺成功的。”傲长空在这次的晚宴上冷不防的想起这个，又多看了那个举着杯茶水从容和人寒暄的影帝几眼，就那么一会儿，他对上了对方瞥过来的眼神。风万里端着个瓷杯径直走过来，在周遭那些掂着高脚杯的人里显得格格不入，神色却又自然无比，他站定在傲长空的面前，伸出右手来，露出个不太公式化的微笑，声音浅浅淡淡。

“合作愉快。”

为了写这部电影的主题曲，傲长空认认真真的读过一遍剧本，又跑去片场观摩过几次排戏，自然是没少看到饰演男一号的风万里。但对方入戏实在厉害，一站在布景里就完全见不到他的本人，傲长空在一边只有啧啧赞叹的份，要说认识，是半点儿也找不着机会的。

没成想风万里居然还记得他这个剧组的编外人员。

他握住对方的手，以示友好的上下摇了两下，心里还是没琢磨明白缘由。风万里大概是看出他的疑惑，开口解释道：“我很喜欢那首主题曲——其实你的大部分歌我都有听过，不管是为影视剧和电影创作的，还是原创歌曲，你很有才华。”

嚯。傲长空在心里发出一声感叹，面上多少还是摆出了镇定的模样（感谢表情管理培训），点点头道了句谢。

发展成这样还是有些出乎意料的，青年抬头看看电梯上方跳动的数字，转回视线的时候换了风万里吻上来，这个吻更加轻柔缠绵，在嘴唇厮磨的间隙风万里摸上他的耳垂，把扣在上面的耳环拆下来，放进他胸口的口袋里，再扣好纽扣。傲长空有过几次一夜情经历，但没一个人能做到这么细致，总是让那耳饰挂住头发扯的生疼。他默默的往风万里的名字后面又加了个分，趁着电梯还没到目的地打量起对方的脸来。

风万里长得好看，这是公认事实，但他剧照以外的照片少之又少，能在这种条件下仔细端详更是几乎不可能的事情，本着看了就是赚了的心态，傲长空的眼神越发放肆，大影帝也由着他打量，半点儿没觉得不自在。

褪去在剧组那种为了贴合角色塑造的妆面，风万里的眉眼显得更加朗润干净。这次的电影是古装剧，没折腾他那头总是齐整的在耳下晃悠的灰蓝色发，最大程度的留下了风万里本来的模样。这发型按理说是略显秀气的，但放在风万里身上居然很合适，直衬得他那双灰眸越发亮，却不是少年人那种透着活力的明亮，而是一种更加温和的、被沉淀下来的光，像是被雪擦过的鸽羽，柔软又有破雨飞驰的锐意。风万里整个人也是给他这种感觉，一种抓不到的舒适感，和捉摸不透多多少少挂的上一点勾。

他去捉风万里的手腕，以拥吻的姿势磕磕绊绊的走出电梯，缠绵悱恻如一对爱侣，一进房门便扯开了对方的衣领，勾着彼此的脖颈继续接吻，从双唇吻到锁骨，把两身高定礼服褪了满地，从走廊一直铺到床边。一间五星级酒店套房对他们来说唯一有存在感的就是这张床，价值不菲的弹乳胶垫托起傲长空的身体，他微微仰起头看向风万里，眼睛眨了两眨。

“你来？”

“可以吗？”风万里的手指搭在他的胯骨上，沿着骨骼轮廓描过一遍，语气里只有单纯的询问。

“随便你，我觉得做爱还要争个高低挺没意思的。”傲长空从喉咙里放出漫不经心的调子来，脑子里却想着自己在网上看到的那些讨论，关于风万里到底是偏1还是偏0的无解论断，两方都能洋洋洒洒写出一大批论据，看得他咂舌不已。

一群小姑娘关心人家性生活干嘛。他有些促狭的想着。反正又不是你们用。

风万里得到了答复，略略低下头来，用手指把傲长空身上最后的那块布勾起，轻巧的拽下，半勃的性器被他握在手里，从底端到头部抚摸过两遍。然后带着指腹上蘸着的前列腺液，摸到会阴的位置，细细按揉。傲长空顺着他的动作又向两边张了张腿，想着方便着点儿对方接下来的扩张，但隐秘处尽数露在他人的视线之中多少还是让人不自在，他闭了闭眼，感觉到热意正在逐渐攀附住血管。

这场性爱真正开始的时候，居然会如此平缓柔和，分明就是激情作案。初次见面的两人在电梯里吻得难舍难分，又把彼此的衣衫褪的毫无章法，可当步入正题的时候，风万里居然留有如此多的耐心，遵章循矩的让他适应。反倒是头一遭身处下位的傲长空躺在床上，不知道要做些什么，感觉不像是在和人做爱，倒像是躺在病床上让人检查，要命的是他刚想起来风万里似乎真的接过医生的角色，一身白大褂加上金丝眼镜的剧照，在他大学时代曾无数次出现在他实验组那个小姑娘的手机屏幕上。等到风万里的手指蘸着润滑液拓开他的后穴时，一时间他根本摆脱不了自己在做产检的天马行空想法，不得不说点儿什么脱离出这种被冰冷器械探入的糟糕感觉。他没话找话，还要装作自然的随口一提。

“其实我没有和圈内人约过。”

风万里手下一顿，盯着他穴口肌肉伸缩的眼终于肯抬上来看他一下。傲长空就不明白底下那一亩三分地有什么新鲜的，风万里搁那儿瞧个没完的劲儿堪比考古专家研究文物，再好看能好看过他的脸吗？虽然自认没有大影星那么耐看，但好歹也是被他的那些粉丝夸上天的英俊。傲长空这么想了一通，顿时有种自己被嫌弃了的挫败感，不管不顾的拉着风万里的手腕往上一拉，让对方的身体挨近自己的，尖尖的犬牙往风万里肩膀上磕，又咬又舔的鼓捣出一块深红才满意。风万里居然也就由着他闹，只是就这姿势也舔吻起了他耳后和耳垂的一块皮肤，正好是傲长空最敏感的一块地方，一通下来居然是傲长空喘的更凶，漂亮的金眸里覆层快感作祟的泪膜，晶晶亮亮的。也没了刚刚拽人的气势，窝在羽绒枕头里自暴自弃任人宰割了。

手腕内侧和膝盖后侧都沁出细汗，那双手牵引出的热与情欲让傲长空的舌在口腔中打战，原本紧缩的穴道被变得柔软湿润，黏连的水声已经辨不清到底是他自己流出来的液体，还是那瓶放在酒店床头柜上的润滑液。而风万里终于确信已经做好了准备，把自己的阴茎抵在了微微扩出一个小孔的穴道口，询问一样的看看傲长空。

“你——”歌手的一把好嗓子现在微微带了点砂质，说话时有点咬牙切齿的味道“别他妈问了，我都有好几次想问你到底行不行了。”

风万里居然还笑了一下，眼神跟个看着无理取闹小孩的家长一样，傲长空气的开了口想训他一句，喉咙口的话却变成声长音。这还是亏得他即使闭嘴，才没更丢人的叫出来，风万里抵的很深，把他的后穴塞得满满当当，被撑开的感觉谈不上舒服，但却让人产生一种饱足感。傲长空缓慢的眨眼，只来得及稍加适应，便被快速的抽送驱使着连声喘息。埋在体内的性器刮擦着柔软内壁，把刚刚扩张时残留在上面的轻柔触感摧毁殆尽，打上更清晰的印子。他进入的地方甚至比刚刚更深，让傲长空错以为要被整个钉穿，他抓紧枕头的一角，产生面对深峡的惊惶，但这种感觉很快就被另一种神秘的快意覆盖。这场性爱以沉沦为始，大概也注定以沉沦为终。

他的后穴开始在风万里简短的退出时产生不耐的躁动，渴望被填充拉扯，又在对方进入时缩紧着绞住，大腿内侧的肌肉也跟着这种挽留抽搐发颤。傲长空已经对完全压住自己的声音不报期望，只求少叫一点是一点，别让他后天还要哑着嗓子接受采访就好。他在第一次射精后的不应期里和风万里说了几句话，彼时对方也刚刚结束第一次高潮，抽了张纸巾在擦拭射在傲长空股缝和会阴处的精液。他选择在这个时候提起刚刚的那个话题，对年轻自己两岁的歌星说：“其实我也不算完全的圈中人——如果你指的确实是娱乐圈的话。”

傲长空其实一开始没有往那个方向想，但听他这么一说也开始思考了一下，娱乐圈与gay圈的交集到底能囊括多少人的事情。他看看风万里，又看看从刚刚震了一段时间现在又没动静了的手机，想着现在开始做笔记会不会显得太过八卦，好像又会显得他很在意对方到底可能和多少人有过关系一样。他对风万里其实很放心，被无套进入也没有打算明天去约个检查，说白了就是觉得对方并不像是一个会滥交的人，可似乎也没法想象他会和自己发生一夜情，最终他说不出到底这信任从何而来，还是归结于自己被情欲冲昏了头脑，变成一个用下半身思考的动物。

“所以，你当年为什么要把自己的性向公开，还是在那种节骨眼上。”傲长空向后挪挪身子，靠着床头坐起身来，伸手去套弄风万里的性器，等到那东西在他手中重新兴奋起来，又低了头去含住前端舔了一舔，跟含一块糖一样，说话模模糊糊的:“唔....我是说，明明没什么必要，算是你的私事....呼.....”他把膨起的器官移出口腔，用指尖勾断下唇上粘出的液体拉丝，口鼻间长出的热气全落在风万里的小腹和腿间，一双金眸在射灯下越发有光流涌动，灼灼的盯着人看。风万里用左手攥住他的手腕，倾身把他摁着肩膀压回床铺，去吻他的耳鬓，言语间讨回刚刚被占得便宜。

“你不觉得在这种时候提问，更不解风情一些吗？”

他们又做了一次，比第一次激烈了些。或许是因为身体已经适应，或许是他们对于彼此——至少是彼此的身体更加了解。傲长空在快感的浪潮中没法继续设想风万里可能给出的回答，他只是看着对方脖颈下方随着动作而时而突出一些的锁骨。风万里的皮肤实在很白，要比他的白出至少两个色号，几近是白种人的肤色，因为汗水和房间里的暖色光覆着层金晕，让那些活动的肌理曲线时而反出细小的闪光。傲长空看的着迷，感觉身体和精神都沉溺在柔软的尖角之中，似乎是被托起在树叶铺就的毯上，鼻端浅淡的茶香与性爱的滚热馥香交织成流动的波浪和星芒，把他带进灰色的锦缎里。

云雾一般的灰色深处，他看到一个挺拔端立的剪影，于灯光尽灭的舞台上长久的站着，直到他呼唤他的名字。

“风万里，我们是不是可以把for后面的时间延长一些。”

被他叫到的人顿住脚步，抱着浴袍侧着头笑了笑，唇角的弧度比几小时前的深了一些。

“当然，只要你愿意，只要你保证你的经纪人不会提着刀堵到我家门口来。”

“哪儿能啊。”傲长空也跟着笑起来，在手机屏幕上敲敲打打，把一封简讯发送出去。“把我家变成我们家不就好了？”


End file.
